


SuperFord (Music Vid)

by Jamieson



Series: Jamieson's Stargate Music Videos [3]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: "Not Listening" pretty much sums it up..., Chicago Stargate Convention 2015, Contest Winner, Fanvids, Gen, damned Wraith and their enzyme, didn't deserve it, just trying to do his best, music video, poor Lt. Ford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamieson/pseuds/Jamieson
Summary: Music video tribute to the post-Wraith, enzyme-addicted young man that Rodney McKay (un)affectionally dubbed "Super Ford."Music: "Not Listening" by Papa RoachLength: 3:18 minsMy entry and one of the winners of the music video contest for the Chicago 2015 Stargate Convention. The song really does sum it up nicely.... Rating is for a couple F-bomb drops in the song, nothing graphic***Update: full-screen viewing option added to allow for resizing on smaller screens





	SuperFord (Music Vid)

**Author's Note:**

> July 2015 (original version March 2006)  
> Music: "Not Listening" by Papa Roach  
> Spoilers: Seasons 1-2  
> Length: 3:18 mins
> 
> I liked Ford before this change, but I admit the introduction of this storyline certainly made things a bit more interesting (I just wish there had been more time to explore it during the series run).
> 
> This video was originally made in 2006 and won the "Best Character (Ford)" music vid category in the Stargate Fan Awards that same year. In 2015 I went back and gave it what was _meant_ to be a quick quality clean-up but what ultimately became a complete overhaul/revamp - the skeleton of the original is all there, but there was a lot of rearranging of the innards and pumping up of the muscle. 
> 
> Enjoy :-)
> 
> *****NOTE - use the "full-screen" option to resize the video player if viewing on smaller screens/devices**

  


**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? Let me know your thoughts :-)
> 
> I've posted a limited number of my more recent music vids here. If interested, all of my videos can be found on my website [The Cardboard Experience](http://www.thecardboardexperience.com/) (currently in the 40-something range across 10 scifi/fantasy fandoms).


End file.
